


The Watchman

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Are Watching Over You, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary was right all along ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watchman

**Author's Note:**

> Could be interpreted as devoted friendship or very mild Destiel if you squint!  
> Entirely your choice :)

Dean shifted uneasily in his bed, and sighed into his pillow.

Skirting the drifting edge of sleep and wakefulness, his eyes blinked blearily through the darkness as he wondered briefly what it was that had woken him.

As awareness fluttered around him, he sensed a presence in the room, some way away from him; a presence that was watching him. A silent, calm - familiar - presence. One that moved through the bunker at night like a warm breath on a winters morning, yet stood stock still for hours as Dean slept. One that revered Dean's every breath, every sigh, as if it were something precious and rare to be treasured.

One that kept the nightmares far away.

A presence that had no concept of personal space and showed no immediate signs of developing one; and, infuriatingly, who knew perfectly well that Dean's vocal protestations that being watched while he slept was 'creepy' were only for Sam's consumption.

Dean's eyes drifted closed, and he rolled back onto his stomach, mashing the pillow into his face with a smile and a contented groan, as sleep claimed him once again.

Many years ago, his Mother had told him often that Angels would watch over him.

She missed out the part that his one would be a nerdy little dude with an ill-fitting trench coat.

xxxxx

end


End file.
